carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Utahraptor
Utahraptor is a dinosaur in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter and Primal Prey. It is the largest known member of the dromaeosaurids, a family of dinosaurs commonly known as "raptors." It is a medium-sized carnivore from the early Cretaceous. It had the capability of taking down large herbivores in packs of 2-3. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Utahraptor is an extremely dangerous pointable animal introduced in the June 20, 2012 update of Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Utahraptor boasts speed and does not scare easily. It will charge, even if it notices the hunter at the edge of the hunter's view. Despite this, it has a lot of problems climbing steep slopes, possibly more than any other animal in the series. It has the ability to turn 90 degrees in less than a second. It is arguably the most dangerous dinosaur in the game next to T-Rex, due to its speed and maneuverability, making escape virtually impossible, as well as its brutal hunting methods. In the latest updates, it leaps at the hunter when it attacks. Biology A ferocious and aggressive carnivore, Utahraptor is often compared to Smilodon '' because of its similar hunting methods. It uses its sickle-shaped claws to stab the jugular vein and windpipe of prey. Utahraptor'' is the larger of the two raptor species on the planet, surpassing Velociraptor in length by at least three meters. Unlike Velociraptor, it sports a small crest of feathery down on its neck, probably for display. it also does not simply flee if sensing a threat from the distance like Velociraptor, Utahraptor will charge a threat from great distances. It is slightly slower than Velociraptor due to its larger size, but is still quite fast and can turn 90 degrees in just a second. Primal Prey In Primal Prey, Utahraptor is a dangerous dinosaur that usually travels in groups of three, consisting of one male that appears to lead the pack and two females. They hunt and ambush the player, as well as other dinosaurs, occasionally with a pack of Troodon. Aside from the player, their favored prey seems to be Lambeosaurus and Styracosaurus. Despite how dangerous they can potentially be, Utahraptors often seem rather cowardly, and will flee after several shots from a weapon. However, they often come back later on for another attack. It is possible that the rationale for this behavior is that the raptors only inflict several wounds at a time and then flee to avoid injury, waiting for the prey to die from shock and blood loss. A Utahraptor can weigh anywhere between 400 to 600 lbs, and 560 lbs will earn the hunter a star in the trophy room. Gender differences *'Male'- white skin with blue stripes, and longer plumage along the neck and arms with red tips. *'Female'- beige skin with tan and brown stripes. Shorter, gray plumage. Trivia * Utahraptor is the first announced animal to be officially added to a ''Carnivores'' game in about 10 years. * In Primal Prey, Utahraptor seems to be the only animal in the game with a sense of social hierarchy. this is just like wikipedia * ds.asdkn.ak * A Utahraptor and Troodon appear in promotional art for the June 20, 2012 update to Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter on Tatem Games' website.http://tatemgames.com/game/4/carnivores-dinosaur-hunter.html * Utahraptor has a swim animation. However, the animation is simply the walking animation with the feet pointed down. * The Utahraptor skin strongly resembles that of the male Velociraptor in Jurassic Park III. However, there are differences. The JPIII raptor was more bluish-purple in colour, with a pale blue stripe and red eyes. The game's Utahraptor is gray with a lighter grey to white stripe and yellow eyes. * The idle animations for Utahraptor and Oviraptor consist of the animal emitting its mating call. This may suggest that hunting season for these two species is during the mating season, probably because the animals would be more responsive to a hunter's calls during this time. * Like many other carnivores, Utahraptor will run away if it sees, hears, or smells the hunter from a sufficient distance. * In Game Files and Code Carnivores 2 his picture can never appear Gallery utahraptor3.PNG | Utahraptor roaming "Ravaren's Bridge". utahraptor4.PNG | Utahraptor killing the hunter. utahraptor5.PNG | A dead Utahraptor. utahraptor6.PNG | A Utahraptor performing its idle animation. References Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Primal Prey Category:Dangerous pointable animals Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores